Lafayette's Odyssey
Lafayette's Odyssey 'is a book/biography that can be found in [[:Category:Age of Industry|''Age of Industry]]. It consists of numerous main chapters, mostly detailing important events in Sander Lafayette's life, such as the events concerning the two main chapters of Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel or Ashes of the Past through his own eyes. It also sheds more light and details on what happened before and during his life as an assassin, as well as his opinions and thoughts of several other key characters in the RP and his experiences with them, such as Jack Jackson, Louis Syphre II, Sofia, and more. In the book are also various collections of important document, letters, bounties, contracts, sketches, and other items of value which provide additional detail and proof to his stories. The book was first introduced and written in the third part of the second chapter, when Sander inexplicably wishes to write a book and announces it to Meledran, who also claims he is curious of what the people think of their deeds. Sander claimed he should "let the people know what really happened the day the emperor died", and that it's "a thorn in his eye". Above that, he wishes to "leave his mark on the world", which he hopes to accomplish with this book. Excerpts taken from the book Intro '''It is up to the reader to judge me for what I did and who I am, and it is up to him or her to see if I have truly redeemed myself in this struggle for control and finding something to fight for – or against.'''' ' '''I am by no means a capable writer. I cannot bring forth emotions in someone who will read my tale, and I doubt I’ll be able to bring a tear to your eye if I tell you my origins and how the assassin in me came to be. I have gone on many jobs. I killed many people. Some deaths were justified and I deemed them well done, although I cannot say I haven’t stained my hands with innocent blood either. Luckily, the latter rarely happened. ' Who am I?''' ' I am Sander Lafayette. A name you will know all too well by now. My family name was, after all, written in blood right next to the dictator’s corpse that I hung off of the palace’s walls. Most, if not all people of the Empire praise me for this – except the people that could use Emperor Maximus II as an ally, obviously. But I’ll tell you what really happened in the events leading up to the assassination. I’ll tell you what I did before that and how I actually got there. Who I managed to meet and what I learned. And what happened after that. Mentioning other characters (Bound in Blood and Steel) The Rebellion. Brightwall, 6E 183.'' '''''A brief introduction to the major characters. Me : Sander'' Lafayette, son of Richard. Assassin employed by the Seven Organisations. Grumpy, solitary and distant. Quite a depressing ideology and has a dark view of the world, if I may say so myself.' The Seven Organisations : '''Shady group of organisations. Irratic and unreasonable. Pay well if you ask them what you do. Will probably be wiped out when this book hits the shelves of your local bookstore by none other than me.' Emperor Maximus II : '''Emperor at the time. A dictator that would drive the Empire into turmoil and kill it. Has a Daughter. Died by someone’s hand.' ''“Princes Marya”: Daughter of the late Emperor. Pretty to look at, but'' not my type. Wife of Louis Syphre II. Is in a monastery in the mountains of High Rock now and also has a high status amongs the knights of Azura.' ''Louis Syphre II: Aided the empire and sided with the Emperor at the'' time. Never sure what his intentions were , but he married Marya and had two children with her. Not sure how it all worked out. Annoying daedra. Easy to beat if you’ve got the right spell and equipment, which I had. Powerful. Awful dress sense, as he was always donning all-white. Had a bodyguard back then called Ada.' Ada: '''Another Daedra.. or mortal.. or vampire. Annoying. She had a lot of luck from time to time, and many lives. She was born an Auroran, lived as a mortal and died a vampire. She was one of the few people in the world not so long ago that shared my vampirism. She’s dead now. Never liked her. Although that can be said of many people.' Meledran: '''Meledran. Allie. Don’t like him, although I can still bear his presence. At the time of Emperor Maximus II, he was a part of the Resistance and great friends with the leader of that whole faction, Sofia. He mostly refers to himself as the Lord of Arenthia, as he was the son of the Lady of Arenthia. At the time of writing he is the captain of a crew of skypirates and has the fastest skyship on Nirn.' Sofia: '''Former leader of the Resistance. At the time of writing, she has a place in the senate of Brightwall after the Empire nearly shattered after Emperor Maximus II’s death. Eccentric. I could tolerate her well enough.' Jack Jackson: '''The one who murdered my parents and afflicted me with vampirism. Little did he know his own slopyness would kill him a decade or something later. At the time of the Emperor Maximus II he was a mercenary serving him. His vampirism was stronger than mine.' Ghost-Wolf: '''Detective. Aided the Resistance, just like me. Allie, although I never liked her. Secluded and a know-it-all, if you ask me. Or perhaps I’m just bad at making friends. Not that I was trying. She was smart and intelligent, although she was nowhere to be seen in the final battle. Never saw her until at the time of writing , and I hope I’ll keep it that way. Workaholic. Has nothing better to do. It’s better that she continues working on investigations or solves math problems than go out in the field and mix herself in battles.' '''''Elise D’artagnan: '''Former teenage lover '' . Also served the emperor, yet I couldn’t stand killing her for it. Neither could she. She didn’t like my whole vampirism, and left me. Never seen her again after that.' Trivia''' * Sander's decision to write a biography and retelling of major events in his life as an assassin is very similar to the first Nite Owl in the Watchmen DC Universe, who also decided to write a biography after he retired from his life as a fighter against crime. * The actual author wrote about 15 pages of the book, although in the AoI world its supposed to be about 200 pages long. * The original title of the book was supposed to ''A rebellion, daedra, and a vampire ''although the author thought it was an unfitting title since the second chapter has nothing to do with a rebellion and Sander's past before Bound in Blood and Steel had nothing to do with daedra. * The book was published after being delivered to Xarxes al-Wayrest, who insisted upon letting the people read it. It then went on to become a bestseller, having sold thousands of copies within a month, and also proved popular among the people of Samarkand. Category:Age of Industry Category:Stories Category:Books